The present invention relates to fenders, such as trailer fenders, and more particularly to a trailer fender having a surface with at least one indicium disposed thereon.
A trailer typically includes one or more pairs of wheels and a plurality of fenders that at least partially enclose the wheels of the trailer. The fenders typically have a curved upper surface and flat side walls. Although the walls and upper surface of the fender perform the primary function of protecting the wheels of the trailer, they presently are not otherwise utilized.
A need exists for a fender that usefully employs its external surface area. A need also exists for a trailer that includes such fenders.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fender having at least one surface, and at least one indicium disposed on said surface.
Preferably, the inventive fender includes a curved upper portion and at least one side wall, more preferably two side walls, and at least one indicium disposed on at least one of said curved upper portion and said at least one side wall.
In a preferred embodiment, the indicium is an advertisement for a product or service. More preferably, the advertisement is disposed on an area which encompasses substantially the entire surface area of the at least one surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination of a trailer and at least one fender as described herein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.